Young Love Drabbles
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Short stories for the couple of Kurenai, Asuma and their lovely daughter Katsue. Written when I feel like it so don't expect a frequent updating. Rated T for now. Please R&R!
1. Family Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto owns it all.

Author's Notes: On one of my sites we participated in something called "Love Week" which basically speaks for itself. I wrote some drabbles for my favorite pairings in Naruto. This 'story' will be a collection of the wonderful Asuma and Kurenai pairing, where they are married with an almost five-year-old daughter named, Katsue. Please read my other collection of drabbles.

A Family Picnic

They walked hand in hand, smiles abound. On the surface they appeared to be the perfect family, but one of the three held a secret, as of yet not revealed to her husband. Will this secret tear them apart or strengthen the bond they already share? As of this present moment in time, no one quite knows.

It was springtime and the air was fresh as can be. While the birds sang their lovely songs, small ducklings trailed behind mother on the shore of the small pond, soon in the pond, swimming. The trees rustled adding to the picturesque scenario. Within the next couple weeks the most beautiful of all natural occurrences will happen; the sakura blossoms would be in full bloom. The couple and their daughter walked along the path toward a small grassy hill, upon which a still growing oak had laid its roots. The breeze blew by, making her red sundress flutter about her legs, as she flip flopped toward the hill. He walked in brown, slimming slacks, with an off-white button down shirt. Their daughter had a sported a flower-patterned sundress and flip flops.

The man splayed out the checkered blanket on the soft grass while the woman placed a traditional picnic basket on the corner of the blanket. The almost five-year-old girl plopped down on the ground, comically, soon changing her position so she was on her stomach observing the grass off the edge of the blanket.

The former Yuuhi Kurenai, now Sarutobi Kurenai, smiled lovingly at her daughter and the curiosity she held. Her husband, Sarutobi Asuma, sat down beside her, wrapping his left arm around her curvaceous form to rest on her left hip.

"Quite curious, isn't she?" he commented as their daughter squealed in delight at finding a beetle.

Kurenai giggle lightly, a hand at her mouth. "Yes, she most definitely is that," she replied, so much love in such a simple statement. He mother and all of the other mothers she knew were right; a child changes one's life in an unexplainable way and the love toward a child is quite undeniable and a force to be reckoned with.

"Oka-san! Otou-san!" Both looked over at their daughter who was kneeling by the food basket, obviously ready to see what they brought. "Can we eat now?"

Kurenai smiled. "Don't be in such a rush, Katsue-chan." She sighed, changing her mind. "Bring the basket over here please. Carefully!"

Katsue smiled, happy. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, ready to take on the task at hand. She lifted the basket with both hands and brought it over, but mostly skimmed the surface of the blanket with it. She wasn't able to lift it very high.

Asuma moved slightly to assist his daughter and placed the basket in front of Kurenai. He returned to his place by his wife, as Katsue peered into the basket of goodies with her first pulled out an apple juice box for her daughter ad two bottles of water. she then pulled out three sandwiches, carefully wrapped in plastic, upon which Kurenai's neat handwriting was seen. Each sandwich had the name of whose mouth it was destined to enter, and the classic peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich was given to Katsue. Kurenai received a quick thank you from her cute daughter, who started to chow down on her sandwich. Kurenai then turned her gaze and his sandwich over to Asuma.

"Thank you, dear," He said before pecking her cheek, pulling back with a smile on his face. She smiled back at the small but sweet gesture before reaching back into the basket for the napkins and chips.

They ate in silence; their sandwichs, the plain chips, and their drinks.

Kurenai pondered if and when she should tell her family her would be the idle time and situation to blow them away with her news.

Asuma glanced curiously at Kurenai, wondering why she was so quiet; normally she would be the one to strike up a conversation with their overly enthusiastic daughter. He didn't want it to be quiet despite the tranquil setting, and half through finishing his sandwich, Asuma spoke. "So Katsue, how was your day yesterday with your cousin Konohamaru?" He started, knowing she'd go off on a tangent.

"It was cool. I got to play with his girlfriend. you know, the one with the hair? (Moegi!) Yeah. It was fun!" she said and continued her story in her four year old voice.

Asuma smiled encouragingly at her, before turning and kissing his wife lightly on her painted lips. Kurenai smiled against his lips, refraining from giggling at the feel of his beard, before kissing him back.

Their kissing lasted a good few minutes, Katsue obviously well into her story of her play date. Asuma's arms had wrapped about Kurenai's body, while her arms embraced his neck, but now they pulled back to gaze lovingly at one another.

"Asuma?"

"Hmm?"

"How opposed would you be to having another child?"

_Fin_


	2. Love So True

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Naruto, just partially own Katsue-chan.

Author's Notes: Second drabble which is set before the picnic, but I wrote this afterwards so yeah. Hope you enjoy!!

A Love So True

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!" she yelled for the twelfth time that night, throwing a tissue box at him this time. Well at least it wasn't the glass she had some water in from before. That hurt, he thought, taking the blow. "I can't believe you did this to me!!! I'm going to kill you, Asuma!!!!!"

Asuma shied away from his wife, but knew and was carefully to not move too far from her bedside. She wanted to hold his hand to give him even more pain, and he was an easier target to hit. The last time he had moved too far away to pick up a pillow for her, Kurenai had thrown a huger than normal tantrum. The man sighed, hoping that all of this physical abuse happening to him would be worthwhile in the end. Their child had been keeping up his or her (he wanted a son) mother all night and it was now in the wee hours of the morning. The pain, however and wherever it was hadn't let up a single bit, from what Kurenai voiced. "Yes, dear. Sorry dear," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear though.

They hadn't been able to transport her to the hospital; she had been stubborn and thought she could hold it out for a little while longer. Luckily, the doctor had been willing to come to their house himself to deliver the baby. Some of their friends had actually come and stayed for a little bit earlier, when Kurenai had been in a better mood, but they had all left by now. Asuma kind of wished that Kakashi or Iruka had stayed to help support him, but they hadn't, unfortunately.

The woman in pain grabbed at her husband's shirt, near the neck and pulled him down so she could glare daggers at eye level. Asuma coughed lightly, at nearly being choked and stared back in fear. "I'm going to kill you after this, Asuma…" she warned, cold and seething, before crying in a heart-wrenching scream. Asuma pulled back, watching his beautiful wife, almost afraid that all of this pain wasn't naturally and that she'd die from it.

The doctor wiped his brow with the back of his hand, sighing. "Come on, Kurenai, you can do it. Now I want you to start pushing, all right? Your contractions are close enough together now, that the baby's almost ready to come out," he said, noticing briefly the look of terror on Asuma's face. Kurenai gave her first push, clenching Asuma's hand, leaving deep marks with her nails.

Before they knew it, the sound of feeble cries entered the world, and the doctor looked at Asuma for a second, before deciding to cut the umbilical cord himself. Asuma looked down at the end of Kurenai, curiously, noticing his wife, laying back, entirely wiped. The doctor paused for a moment before smiling and standing. "It's a girl, congratulations," he said, walking over to the adjoining bathroom to clean the baby off.

Asuma stared at Kurenai, amazed that she had been able to pull through the whole thing and stick it out. She was strong and brave; he felt that he could never handle going through something like that. "You were wonderful, Kurenai," he whispered, wiping at her forehead before kissing her lips lightly.

She smiled back, if briefly and allowed him to kiss her. "I wasn't sure I'd survive that…" Kurenai murmured, breathlessly. If she thought her first time was tiring, that was nothing! Going through labor was difficult, sweaty, required so much energy, and included pain to an unimaginable degree.

The doctor walked back in, the newborn baby now silent and wrapped in a soft pink blanket. He smiled handing the mother her child, carefully. "You did very well for your first pregnancy, Kurenai. I'm proud of you," he said dabbing at her neck, with a moist cloth briefly.

She smiled back, before gazing down into the face of her child, reveling in the fact that she had brought this child into this world. She was her mother now, and the man with whom her heart belonged was her father. The powerful emotions that hit Kurenai were so strong, that the exhausted woman couldn't help but cry tears of happiness.

Asuma had been quiet, contemplating how he thought about having a daughter, not a son, but soon got used to the idea. He could teach her to stay away from certain boys that were only looking for a good time. He would be able to protect her, show her off to Kakashi and the other guys, and he figured he'd love her more than a son. The man smiled, bending down to watch their daughter's face. "So. …What's her name, my dear?"

"I want you to choose."

Asuma almost panicked not ready for this reply from Kurenai, but decided to voice his thoughts so she'd know what he was thinking and he'd feel relieved. "Well, I don't really know dear. I was more so hoping we'd receive a son rather than a daughter, so I only thought of male names. Mind you," he said quickly, so she wouldn't get the wrong impression. "It's not like I don't want her to be apart of this family. I mean, the idea of a daughter was frightening at first, but I think I've warmed up to it…" He said still contemplating girl names.

"Well, that's good, Asuma," she said.

There was a long pause, the two parents silent.

"Katsue."

"What?"

"I chose the name Katsue."

"…Katsue. Hmm…I like it," Kurenai said, before kissing her husband passionately.

_Fin_


End file.
